Journey of an Unassuming Introvert
by lovin'myfluff
Summary: She assumed the norm. He lived the abnormal. A Jared and Kim story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I'm just pulling their strings**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I've always been a cautious person. When I was younger, I was one of those adorable kids who clutched and hid behind their mother's leg when introduced to someone new. I'm always observing others, waiting before making an effort to befriend them. But I am also strong; though my petite body and introverted nature would lead you to believe otherwise.

Living in a rainy and dismal place like La Push, you would think I'd develop seasonal affective disorder. Yet there is plenty I'm thankful for- my family, my friends. Then there was Jared…who didn't know how deeply I felt for him, let alone associate with me. _Now that's sad…_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just borrow them.

* * *

><p>There's just something about the way a hot guy walks. Like Matthew Macfadyen when he played Mr. Darcy and he's strolling through the moors-best damn twenty seconds of the movie. But especially Jared.<p>

_My God, his ass is fantastic. I kind of want to bite it. That's not too kinky, is it? Is he into kink? Oh God, I don't know if I could actually do that-STOP! He's turning his head-_

The slamming of a locker brought me back to hell. I mean reality; where Jared hardly even notices me.

"Kim! Have you heard anything I've been saying?"

That would be my best friend, Alexis. Who, as much as I love her, can be a pain in the ass.

"Yes. You said that the dance club has an impromptu meeting after school, which means you can't join me in our daily stroll through the country side back home." _Ha! How's that for you? Now you don't have an excuse to hit me._

She just regards me suspiciously with a scowl on her face.

"Fine. But this," she says as she hits my arm, "is for disregarding me while you were probably eye-fucking Jared."

"Ouch! Hey, I was paying attention to you."

Glare.

"Okay, at first I was. But come on, he's so hot. Not to mention sweet-"

"And funny, and selfless, and hot. I know, Kim. But we've been over this. This isn't healthy behavior anymore."

Cue the annoying but semi-true spiel about how, though Jared may be all these things, he unfortunately hasn't taken an interest in me; that I deserve to be chased and wooed till my panties are thoroughly soaked.

"Seriously, you just need some good lovin'. I know you've liked him for years, but maybe you should start looking at other guys."

"Ugh, but there isn't anyone else I can see myself liking. Every other guy is immature and just…not…"

"Not Jared," she says, nodding. "I get. I do. I know La Push has a limited selection, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"Hug?" she asks, spreading her arms.

I give a small smile and do the same. The bell rings as we both step away.

"Okay. Quick check," she announces as I adjust my books. She flashes her teeth at me to make sure she's lettuce free from the lunch we just ate.

"You're good. Me," I ask as I do the same.

"Good. Let's knock 'em dead," she declares as we start walking down the hall.

"Your quiz or the guys?"

"Both," she replies with a smirk and we separate to go to our respective classrooms.

/

I quietly plop down into my seat in Trig and start doodling in my open notebook. A girl named Ashley, who I am sort of friends with, sits down in the seat next to me and we exchange quiet hellos while she gets organized. I sit patiently and inconspicuously, waiting for the best part of my day to start. Ever since middle school I've always been lucky enough to have exactly one class that I share with Jared.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jared finally walk in, smiling his cute smile, behind his best friend Tommy. He shakes his head and turns down the aisle next to mine and continues toward me. He's wearing an off-white sweater today that looks so soft and conforming to his body that it makes me want to hug him. I pray that looks up to see me, but of course he doesn't and sits in the seat catty-corner to mine, effectively turning his back to me. Before I have time to pout over the lost opportunity to see his gorgeous face, the teacher walks in.

"Alright everyone, I just know you were all good students and did your homework. Pass it up, then we'll take notes on today's section," Mr. Greene says.

Throughout the next hour I sneak a few glances in Jared's direction, who is dutifully copying down his notes. He never looks up in my direction.

When the bell finally rings, I make sure to take my time putting things away so I can watch Jared. He shoves his stuff unceremoniously into his backpack and stands up to stretch- _Oh, those muscles_- before following Tommy out the door and into the hallway. _I don't have stalker-ish tendencies at all…_ I stand up as well, say goodbye to Ashley and go off to finish out the day.

/

When I finally get home that afternoon, I hang up my coat and umbrella and head to the kitchen for a snack. _Nothing better than nutella and pretzels. _I decide to go ahead and start my homework so I can be lazy later. _Take that, procrastination!_

Eventually my mom and little brother come in and join me in the kitchen. My mom is a teacher at the same elementary school my brother attends. My dad co-owns a diner a few blocks over. He works more on business side of things, thank god. He couldn't cook to save his life.

"How was your day today, sweetie," she asks me as she steals a pretzel.

"Fine. Nothing too exciting to report."

"Hmm. Well, your father should be home in a few hours or so. Any thoughts on dinner?"

"Um…I'm feeling pasta. Spaghetti and meatballs," I reply as my brother, Ryan, sits next to me.

"Yeah! Spaghetti!" he exclaims. I ruffled the little nugget's hair at that. _ How can something so cute manage to be so annoying sometimes?_ He plops his math workbook on the table to start his homework, too. My parents have always…_suggested_ that we do our homework in the kitchen to ensure fewer distractions.

"Sounds good. I have a ton of workbooks and papers to grade, so I'll tell your dad to bring some home for us."

Dad conveniently walks in hours later just as I am finishing up my homework.

"I come bearing food, family. Let's dig in!"

Like the hungry people we are we quickly spread out dishes and do just that. Conversation revolved around school and work, before we all disperse to our own objects of amusement for the night. That night when I fall asleep, I dream of an alternate reality where Jared willingly and happily holds my hand as we walk down the school hallway together. And I'm wearing my butt jeans. Yeah, my ass looked good, too.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm back! After a very long break, I am slowly starting to write again. I didn't disappear completely because I've very much been keeping up with new stories. Currently I have no beta, so if you know anyone amazing please feel free to recommend them. That said, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made-though I tried my hardest to catch any.

Reviews are like Jared's sweater...warm from his hot (albeit human) body.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by with little consequence. Except Friday. I woke up that morning feeling quite normal. That is, tired beyond belief while cursing at my alarm clock and my shower that took way too long to heat up; followed by more cursing at the existence of my brother, who stupidly left his Matchbox race cars piled in the hallway for me to trip over. I remained relatively optimistic about the rest of my day.<p>

But then I noticed that Jared wasn't sitting at his regular table with his friends at lunch. At first, I didn't think anything of it. Maybe he had stayed behind after his art class, I reasoned. Jared was actually very gifted. I'd seen some of his sketches hanging in the electives hallway by the gym before. He was cultured- yet another thing I admired about him.

When I walked into Trig, I wasn't too surprised to see him already in his seat. But I wasn't prepared to see him looking so…well, like complete shit. He was hunched over in seat, resting his forehead on his hands. I could see dark circles under his eyes and a light sheen of sweat on his brow- sign of a fever; that much I knew. If that wasn't evidence enough, he was looking a little pale and I could see his shoulders shaking slightly. So why was he still in school?

I tried not to stare too much at him as I continued on to my seat, though everyone else was equally curious at the sight of him. I looked back up to see Tommy come in and head towards Jared.

"Dude, you're still here? I thought you went to the nurse and had her call your parents."

"Yeah, well Mom said I that she couldn't get here anytime soon and my dad is in Port Angeles for the day, so she told me to stick it out since I only had 3 more classes left," he mumbled in reply, not looking up.

"Oh, dude. That sucks. Do you want me to take you home?"

"God, please, yes. I feel like utter shit."

"Right. We'll talk to Mr. Greene then head over to the office, okay?"

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

When Mr. Greene walked in after the bell rang, that's exactly what they did. I felt so bad for him.

/

In the evening the next day, I received a weird phone call from Alexis.

"We should go to a party later tonight."

"Okay?"

"Good." Then she hung up. _What the fuck?_ So I called her back.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Lex, I need details."

"Oh, yeah. Tommy's at 10:30. I overheard Brittani telling Dana about it. Why Dana didn't relay it to me, I have no idea. Any who, we're going. I'll pick you up. Look hot."

Then she hung up on me. Again. How rude. _Did I need to give her a copy of an Emily Post book?_

I didn't mind going to a party, though I know I would probably end up leaving after an hour or so like I normally did. Parties weren't really my thing. On the plus side, Jared might be recovered by now and since it was Tommy's party he would probably be there. Good enough reason to go, really.

So I traipsed downstairs to politely ask/tell my parents that I was going to hang out with Alexis and Dana later. Because I am such a model student and overall wonderful teenage daughter, there was no real opposition. _What my parents don't know won't hurt them._ Then I went back upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Only to come face to face with a giant snake soaking in the bathtub. I screamed like hell.

"Ryan! Get your stupid rubber growing snake out of the bathtub!" I shouted.

"Sheesh, it's not even real," he grumbled as he shuffled into the bathroom.

He picked up the snake and unceremoniously dumped it into a big bucket of water then shuffled back out of the bathroom and down the hallway, the snake tail hanging over the edge of the bucket. _Gross_, I thought as a shiver ran down my spine.

An hour later I was freshly showered, primped and dressed in skinny jeans, a low cut top, and flats. I grabbed one of my bigger purses and shoved a pair of ankle boots in, so I could switch my shoes in the car. Minutes later, Alexis called me to tell me she was outside. I rushed downstairs and out the front door before my parents could actually see me, shouting my goodbye before I shut the door.

"Ooh, someone looks sexy," Alexis complimented, as I slid into the front seat.

"Thanks. You look hot, too."

"Why thank you. So, we're picking Dana up on the way."

"Oh, is that why you picked me up early?"

"Of course. You know how long it takes her to get out the door."

"Remind me again why we're friends with her?"

"Because she's really entertaining and innocent, despite all her flakiness. It makes her flakes look more like glitter."

In true Dana fashion, it took her thirty minutes to actually get in the car. We had called her cell phone several times before she finally picked up to tell us in a hushed voice that she was on her way out. A few minutes later we could see her figure in the dark climb out if her window and fall into the bushes. Seconds later she sprung up and jogged over to the car. Her mom opened the front door to call out "Have a good time, sweetie!" before going back inside. Dana climbed into the back, while Alexis and I shared a look.

"Dana, why didn't you just go out the front door?" Alexis asked.

"Oh! I didn't want to sneak out and get in trouble for it later, so I told my mom I was leaving," she replied.

_Oh, sure. That made sense._ Yeah, she's not the smartest cookie in the jar.

The party was in full swing by the time we got to Tommy's house. We parked in the empty lot next to his house like everyone else, despite knowing full well that we would be boxed in in no time. Upon entering the loud, crowded house, Alexis and I immediately set out to find drinks while Dana headed for the mass of people. See, Dana was like the eyes and ears of the school. She heard everything that went on in the school, since she loved being so friendly with everyone. No one ever dared to be mean to her, because the girl was so nice. She was like the modern, Quileute version of Marilyn Monroe. She even had the looks to match. Honestly, it was amazing that she preferred our company more than the popular crowd. Excluding, of course, the guys. She certainly liked _their_ company. Even more amazingly, no one ever judged her for that. That may be because her looks and her friendly demeanor were the only things she had going for her, and Dana knew that. You had to admire that she didn't try to change for anyone.

Minutes later, she managed to find Lexi and I nursing our first cups of beer.

"So, Stacie and is cheating on her boyfriend and is having sex with Paul as we speak; Brittani is mad at Michelle for talking to Joe, who she still isn't over; and Jared isn't here. Can I have my drink?"

Like I said, Dana knew things.

"What do mean Jared isn't here? Is he still sick?" I asked her as Alexis handed over the drink we grabbed for her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kimmy. Apparently he's uber sick. His mom wouldn't even let Tommy see him or talk to him on the phone. Brittani thinks he has AIDS, but he hasn't slept with anyone recently so I don't know how that could be true. I think she just made that up since she's mad."

_Well, that's reassuring._

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I hope he feels better soon," I said.

"Me, too," Alexis said.

"Me, three," Dana replied.

Pause.

"Well, Brian grabbed my boob and told me I looked hot tonight, so I'm going to go make out with him. I'll see you girls later. Don't wait for me," she said.

And then she was gone.

"Okay, then. That didn't last long. Come on, let's go mingle," Alexis said as she pulled my arm and led me into the crowd.

/

Two hours later, I was feeling pleasantly tipsy and thoroughly talked out. I was ready to ditch the many people that were making out like their lives depended on it. It had everything to do with the fact that it was a blatant reminder of my single status, with no prospective suitors lined up. I was definitely feeling claustrophobic. Alexis noticed and told me to go ahead and go home. She only had the one drink and had offered Ashley, who lived on the same street, a ride home so I knew she would be okay getting home. Though, I made her promise to text me once she did. She gave me her keys to get my purse out of her car, and told me leave them on the front seat. It wasn't like her car could go anywhere.

I decided to take a short cut through the woods. Somewhere in the back of mind I knew it wasn't smart for some reason, but I was tired and just wanted my fuzzy yellow pillow. I was almost home when I heard a distinct snap to my left. Then something went thud against a tree further out. The haze I was in quickly dissipated as I ran to get the hell out of dodge, my heartbeat echoing in my ears. I didn't stop until I got to the back door of my house, slipped in, and closed the door. I quickly locked it and rested my back against it, catching my breath. I didn't think anything or anyone followed me, but I still felt a little unsettled. The lights were off throughout the house, so everyone had gone to bed already. I quietly made my way upstairs and into my bedroom, quickly exchanging my clothes for a big t-shirt to sleep in and took off most of my makeup with a face wipe before collapsing into bed. That last thing I could comprehend was a faint echo of wolf cries before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. I'm actually surprised that it didn't take long to to write this chapter. I've decided to keep everyone updated on the status of the story on my profile in case anyone is interested.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it :)**

**That being said, leave me your thoughts, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kim<em>."

Someone was whispering my name softly. As I shifted, I could feel my hair move off my neck. The cold air was quickly replaced with a brush of soft warmth. I shifted again and felt the hem of my shirt skim upward. I could feel a hand, rough and calloused, gently caress my hip and then moved up to stroke my side. Up and down. Up. Down. So very slowly that I felt my breath catch before I sighed at the simple, yet so very pleasurable feeling. It didn't tickle, but it certainly had me tingling down below. My toes started to curl. I wanted something. Something so much more. I wanted the hand to move up higher. But I wanted it much lower even more. So I turned onto my back for easier access. Only to get pussy- blocked.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I can't even say how much I hated my alarm in that moment when I came to realize something so wonderful was just a dream. Where the only warmth and roughness was my sheet and comforter tangled around me.

So I pushed thoughts of dreams out of mind and quickly got ready, then hopped into my mom's car with my sleepy brother so that she could drop me off before continuing to the elementary school.

/

I had now passed the point of friendly concern. Jared had been absent all of this week, and was still a no show on this dreary Friday. I was now worried. Apparently, the weekend of the party, Paul Landers had also come down with the same illness. Some people were concerned that it would spread, but no one else had gotten sick.

Yet another thing to add to the list, right after my hormonal frustration.

At lunch, I confessed the details of my dream to Alex while we waited for Dana to arrive.

"Oh, I love those dreams," she sighed.

"It just felt so real, you know?"

"So did you do anything about it?"

"What do you mean? Like touch myself?" I said, lowering my voice on the last part.

"Well, yeah. We are strong, independent young women. You don't need a man to make you feel good, though skin to skin contact is always great. Haven't you ever tried it?"

"Tried what?" asked Dana as she slid into the chair next to me. "What did I miss?"

"Masturbation," replied Alex, a little too loud. It was a good thing we sat at a corner table away from the majority of our classmates.

"Ooh! I love doing that!"

"I tried once in the shower. Just feeling around. It felt good, but I'm so afraid that my parents- or worse, my brother- will walk in on me," I said meekly.

"Well, you could always do it at night when everyone's asleep or take an extra-long shower," suggested Alex.

"Yeah, just do it when no one is around," added Dana.

"Okay. Well, let's talk about something else," I suggested, a little embarrassed.

"Aw, Kimmy! Don't worry, it's only natural," Alex said.

"I know. I just…"

"I get it. Well then what's new, Dana?" Thus the subject was effectively changed.

Sitting in my Trigonometry class, I could honestly say that it was strange having Jared's seat empty. Not because I could freely watch him, but because I felt a twinge of loneliness every time I walked passed his row.

And his seat stayed empty on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday…

Until Thursday, when he had the whole school in an uproar of gossip.

I was coming out of my first period class, when Alex grabbed my arm and told me he was back.

"Brittany said she he was late to home room. And he looks different. But in a good way," she assured me. "She said that he looked recovered, but that he was really quiet. Just said hi to Tommy and nothing else. I'm sure Dana will tell us the scoop later. I'll see you at lunch."

So I walked the halls between classes, hoping to catch an early glimpse at him. But of course I didn't, until I waited with baited breath for him to walk into the cafeteria at lunch.

I don't think anything could have prepared me for the differences I saw in his stature when he finally did. Years of studying every detail of him made them quite clear. He had grown a good several inches and had lost all remaining boyish looks- his broad shoulders and muscles straining under his long sleeved shirt as his arms moved at his sides. But his eyes were darker and his brows were furrowed, his more defined jaw clenched. He looked uncomfortable, maybe even irritated. Then again I would be, too, if everyone was talking about me.

I had vaguely registered the fact that Dana had sat next to me as I took him in.

"…said they put him on steroids after the antibiotics."

"He looks good, though," Alex said.

"He really does, but he's always looked good," I added.

I listened to more theories of his illness for the rest of lunch before I happily went off to trig. He was already there when I walked in- head down, doodling in his notebook. I quickly walked to seat and did the same, occasionally looking up. He really did look amazing. I felt my heart swell a little as I was able to see him closer, his forearm flexing as he moved his pencil over his notebook. He looked so strong…like hold me up against a wall while fucking me, strong. _Oh geez, I'm a little hot and bothered now. Maybe I should consider bringing an extra pair of panties with me to school from now on._

I tried to calm myself as I heard Tommy come in and talk quietly to Jared.

"Dude, you sure you feel okay? You've hardly said anything all day, to anyone."

"Yeah, just getting used to being back," he replied quietly, nodding.

"Sure, alright. Still want a ride later?"

"No, Sam is going to pick me up. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay class, pass up your homework!" Mr. Greene announced as he walked in.

I hardly payed attention the rest of the period. He mentioned Sam. As in Sam Uley, the deuce-bag who cheated on his girlfriend with her cousin? Why would Jared be spending time with _him_? It was even odder for Jared not to hang out with Tommy. They were best friends, practically attached at the hip- a true bromance.

Something strange had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure you all know what's coming soon ;)**

** I****f anyone is interested, you can follow me on twitter lovinmyfluff. Also, I'll be sending a preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews. **

** Enjoy the rest of your week! **

Reviews are like Jared holding you captive in arms against a wall...yummy**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry I've been MIA these past couple months. Real life has been difficult lately, what with a death in my family and the new semester of classes starting. Needless to say, I haven't been in the mood to write. Thank you so much for being patient! See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Things got weirder with Jared. The following week, he began to sit by himself at a table on the fringe of the cafeteria. It was even stranger when Paul, who had returned to school (and looking equally as grown as Jared), sat with him. They had never so much as talked to each other before. But what really concerned me, was that his relationship with Tommy seemed to be strained.<p>

At first, Tommy seemed hurt when Jared opted to sit by himself. But as the days passed, they stopped walking together and they talked much less. I was worried that Jared was seriously depressed and lonely. He hardly ever cracked a smile these days. I wished that I could do something, _anything_, to make him feel better. Seeing him like this made my heart hurt.

Everyone had more theories as to why the school's best bros were growing apart. Some thought that Jared found out Tommy was secretly dating his only ex-girlfriend, Natalie Parker. But I knew that Tommy would never do that to him.

"He just looks so sad," I said at lunch one day to the girls.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," Alexis suggested.

"Yeah, you could offer him an ear or a shoulder; or maybe your boobs. Boobs make guys happy," Dana said.

"I am not going to flash Jared."

"But you want to, don't you? Tsk, tsk. Such a naughty Kimmy," she teased as she shook her head.

"Stop it! I just don't like seeing him like this."

"We know, but there's not much you can do other than hope that it gets better," Alex replied with a sympathetic look.

/

But it soon became clear that things would not get better. In fact, their friendship was on the verge of being over. A few days later, on Friday, I was walking through the courtyard to deliver a doctor's note to the infirmary during gym when I heard someone shouting. Curious, I silently made my way to one of the outer hallways. I was surprised to see it was Jared and Tommy. I quickly dodged around the corner to avoid them seeing me.

"I just don't understand you!" Tommy was shouting. "You don't sit with us, you ignore everyone, and you won't even tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! What, are you too cool to hang out with us now that you've been 'helping Sam out'? Admit it, you're totally his bitch."

"Dude, you have no idea what you're talking about. He's just helping me get through some shit. I just don't have anything to say to you!" Jared replied. I could see his jaw was clenched and his shoulders were quaking as I peeked out.

"Fine. Then I guess we don't have to say anything, ever. I'm done with your sorry ass." Tommy seethed before he stomped away and down the hall.

I watched silently as Jared took a deep breath before stalking in the opposite direction toward the parking lot.

_Well, shit._

/

The next morning I was lazing in my room, telling Alexis about what I witnessed on the phone since I didn't walk with her after school yesterday.

"Well, that sounds intense," she breathed. "So that's the end of the La Push bromance?"

"I guess so. I just can't believe that they aren't friends anymore. But Sam Uley? I don't get why Jared would need to rely on him. They don't really hang out and Tommy was his best friend. What is it that he can't go to Tommy for?"

"I don't know, Kim. That's just the way things are, I guess."

Before I could reply, my mom popped her through my door.

"Sweetie, could you run down to the diner real quick? Your father left some paperwork behind and I have to take your brother down to the Johnson's."

"Sure, just give me a sec."

"Thanks, Kim" she said before she closed my door.

"I have to go," I sighed into the phone. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, sweet cheeks. Have a good one."

"You, too."

/

The parking lot was crowded like usual for a Saturday. I eased through the door as a gust of chilling wind swept behind me. The diner was hopping with chatter and waitresses running up and down the aisles.

Jessie, the hostess called out a hello to me as I made my way over to her, missing paperwork in hand.

"Hey, Jess. Is my dad in the back office? I have some paperwork for him."

"Yep. Go ahead and head on back. Oh, and be sure to grab a cinnamon roll from Rick in the kitchen- he just pulled a fresh batch out," she replied, whispering the last bit.

"Will do," I giggled. "Thanks."

I quickly made my way toward the back office. I knocked before I opened the door, revealing my relieved father behind a cluttered desk.

"Ah, Kim. Thank you so much, sweetie. I didn't even realize I left them on the counter. Your mother and brother leave yet?" he asked as I passed the folder to him before leaning against the desk.

"Yep. They left the house just before I did."

"Cool beans. I should be home sometime in the mid afternoon. Don't throw a wild party while you have the house to yourself. Oh, and be sure to stop in the kitchen and say hi to Rick. I made sure that he set aside a few treats," he said smiling.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later. Love you," I replied as I gave him a quick hug before heading back out.

I slipped into the kitchen, shouting a hello to Rick, who was flipping an order of pancakes. He was the other owner of the diner and one of my dad's best friends. He was practically an uncle to me. The two had been childhood friends. One day, Rick approached my dad with the idea of opening a diner after his uncle's small logging business fell through. My dad immediately quit his accounting job and a year later, the diner was open for business.

"Hey, Kimmy! I have your rolls on top of the oven."

"Thank you bunches, Rick!" I replied as I reached up to grab the bag. The smell of cinnamon invaded my senses as I peeked in to see their deliciousness.

"No problem, kid. Be sure to share with your brother, now."

"I will," I said smiling, rolling my eyes teasingly. "Catch you later!"

I caught his wave in reply as I turned to step into the hallway adjoining the bathrooms when I ran right into a burly chest. I scrambled to hold onto my bag of goodies as a pair of warm hands steadied me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at the glorious face of Jared. His dark eyes flickered with shock followed by…something else. They glazed over as his brows furrowed and I could feel his hands tighten on my arms.

Jared. Was. Touching. Me.

Cue the swoon.

"Uhhh…I-I…I'm so sorry," I managed to get out. _Boy, do I sound intelligent._

He just kept looking me before he finally snapped back to attention.

"It's fine..." he said softly.

"Kim. It's Kim. I have Trig with you. In fact I sit near you-" I cut myself off before I could say any more. Word vomit would not be helpful right now. I certainly didn't want to sound desperate. _Stay cool, Kim. Now is your chance!_

"Kim," he murmured back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You didn't hurt my goodies, so it's fine." _Oh, shit._ I inwardly cringed as I realized that he might think I was talking about my lovely ladies lumps instead of the rolls.

"I mean rolls!" I practically screeched.

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't want to damage either, that's for sure." He replied, flashing me his brilliant smile. _Holy shit, he was FLIRTING WITH ME! Sa-wooooonnnnn…_

"Jared! There you are. We need to get going, Paul is waiting for us at the beach and I don't want to his sandwich to get cold."

And just like that, the little bubble of heaven was popped. _Fuck you very much, Sam._ Jared shook his head a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Uhh…now?" Jared asked him, his gaze not leaving my face.

"Yes. _Now_…" Sam ordered gently.

"Uhhh…"

"It's okay. I have to get home," I said, saving us from the awkwardness. I stepped away from him, smiling shyly as he loosened his hold a little. "I'll see you around school, Jared."

"Yeah. Definitely," he replied softly. "See you soon."

I nodded to Sam as I passed him and quickly made my way back to my car. I turned the ignition and waited until I was far enough away from the diner before I let out a loud squeal and danced around in my seat.

_Jared finally noticed me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now the ball is rolling... I'll try and update again soon. **

**Anyone familiar with literary reference of the "Sa-wooooon"? I'll give you a hint- it's another young adult book by someone named S.D._  
><em>**


End file.
